Everybody’s Fool
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: It’s been five years since Voldemort was defeated, and the marauders from the past still stayed with Harry. But when Harry and Draco take a visit to the park and meet into Ron and Hermione..someone turns dark. {Sequel To 'Blast From The Past}
1. A Day In The Life Of Me

**Everybody's Fool**

**AN: **Hello there. This takes place AFTER Blast From The Past, so I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary:** It's been five years since Voldemort was defeated... and Lily, James, Black and Lupin still stayed in Harry's world. Lillian is 5 years old, and when Harry and Draco pay a visit to the park and run into Ron and Hermione, something...or someone...turns to the dark side...

**WARNINGS:** Includes Dark Ron and Hermione, Mentions of rape, Blood, swear words Slash

**AN #2:** Note that there are TWO Harry's in this story! The one that was in the fic first and then the one that Lily James had... if you're confused...

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine!

-

**Chapter 1: A Day In The Life Of Me **

-

It was an ordinary day in the Wizarding World, for the most part. Harry and Draco were with Lillian at the park, Remus was at work, Sirius was moping around, Ron and Hermione were being secretive (they had arranged a dinner meeting, so hopefully everyone would be informed of what they were being so secretive about) and Lily and James were spending time with Harry.

Yep, just a regular day. Voldemort had been previously defeated by Harry himself - people were shocked, even though they thought he would defeat Voldemort, which he did - it was just remarkable, that's all.

People were still busy, even with Voldemort gone. Deatheaters were still about and the Ministry still had to capture them. Deatheaters among them were Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and a few others. The Ministry had most of them caught, but some escaped, and they were on the run for them.

Harry and Draco were busy watching Lillian on the swings at the park, when Ron and Hermione entered the park entrance and walked over to them.

"Hey, you two,"Harry greeted, and punched Draco to greet them.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So I suppose you won't tell us why you're being so secretive?"Harry asked.

Ron laughed. "Look who's talking."

Harry punched Ron playfully and they both laughed. Hermione shook her head.

"You two are such idiots,"Hermione said.

"Hey!"Harry and Ron both yelled.

"I hate agreeing with a mudblood, but it's true,"Draco said as Harry punched him. Ron looked ready to choke Draco, though.

"We are not!"Ron exclaimed.

"It's a good thing you married Granger, Weasel Bee,"Draco started. "Otherwise you'd be insane by now!"

Harry tried to bite back his laughter, but it was no use. Well, it was when Ron punched him.

"What do you think you're playing at, Weasel Bee?"Draco yelled, helping Harry off the ground.

"Ron, that was uncalled for!"Hermione yelled.

Ron stalked off, Hermione following suit.

"I swear I'll never understand them,"Draco shook his head and looked at Harry. "You all right?"

Harry was unconscious.

"**WEASEL BEE, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW**!"Draco yelled.

Nobody saw the smirks on Ron and Hermione's faces as they left the park.

"Damn Weasel, rot in hell,"Draco muttered, picking Harry up in his arms and calling to Lillian. No answer.

"Lillian!"Draco yelled. "**LILLIAN**! Where are you!"

By the swings - was a note.

He walked over carefully, Harry in his arms, picked up the note and read it.

It said:

_Dear Harry and Draco,_

_If you want to see your daughter again, come by the old abandoned house in the Forest next to the Burrow. I'll give you three days, and if you don't show up, Potter'll die too._

_Cheers,_

_Ron Hermione Weasley_

Draco could have fainted. _T-they're evil! The dinner was just a scam to injure or even kill us! They're not even on the light side!_ Draco's mind yelled as he ran back home with the note - only hoping that Lily and James'd be there also.

-

Lily, James, Black and Lupin were sitting in the living room playing with baby Harry just as they heard Draco running into the house.

"Mr and Mrs Potter!"Draco yelled, running into the living room with Harry still in his arms.

"What is it, Draco?"Lily asked. When she noticed Harry unconscious in his arms, she gasped. "What happened!"

"We were at the park - Lillian kidnpped - Weasel Bee..."Draco said, panting.

"Sit down, Draco,"Lily said, watching as James took Harry from Draco.

Draco sat down in between Lily James, never taking his eyes off Harry. "We were at the park and we met Weasley and Granger. They talked to us for a little while, and we played around a bit - talking, and then Weasley punched Harry, making him fall to the ground. They left right after I yelled at them, and I looked around for Lillian - and found this note,"Draco said all in one breath, passing the note to Lily, who gasped when she finished reading it.

"What is it, Lils?"James asked.

"Read it, James,"Lily said, sounding as if she were going to cry. James passed her Harry - who she didn't seem to want to let go - and looked at James silently while his eyes scammed through the note.

"They were never on our side. Why does Harry call them his closest friends?"James growled.

"…"

"Draco?"

"Because they were."

-

A/N: Ooooh! A TWIST! I hope y'all like it! Review if you wish please!


	2. Special Kids and Just Harry

Wow! Thank you so much! I never expected that many reviews for one chapter in so little time! So I decided to update today!

Warnings: Includes Dark Ron and Hermione, Mentions of rape, Blood, swear words Slash

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!

Note: For Lillain, dad is Draco and Daddy is Harry...

-

**Everybody's Fool**

**Chapter 2 - Special Kids and Just Harry**

-

After Draco had passed the note around, he had asked if he could hold baby Harry. The marauders and Lily decided to leave them alone for a while after that.

Baby Harry was in Draco's arms. Draco was raising him up and down in the air, making him squeal and shriek in laughter. In the past, if Lily, James and the rest of the marauders had went back home, devastation would befall the Potters. Draco's eyes suddenly widened and looked at baby Harry's forehead. No scar. He hugged the little one close, and held on tightly.

"You're just who you wanted to be,"he whsipered. "Just Harry. . . ."

-

Lillian Potter, five-year-old daughter of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, cried on the wooden floor of the room she was locked in. A mean redheaded man had locked her in here, according to her. A mean brown headed woman was there with him as well.

Lillian opened the locket around her neck which held her parents. She had two dads which meant she was special. Someway she knew she was.

While Lillian cried, she heard a man's voice.

"**GET OUT, POTTER**!"

"**I WANT MY DAUGHTER**!"another voice yelled.

"Fine, take the brat! See if I care!"

When Lillian blinked her tears away, her daddy stood in front of the doorway to the room. She got up and tried to run to him, but fell because her hands and feet were tied together.

Harry ran over to her and untied her. He gently picked her up in his arms and walked out of the room, rocking her back and forth.

"Shh. . . . don't cry, Lillian,"Harry whispered as he opened the door to their house. . . . or Manor. He got in the room, holding a sleeping Lillian in his arms, and looked in the living room to find Draco playing with his past felf. The site was too cute, so before he squealed, he walked away into the kitchen where shocked faces turned to look at him.

His mother ran over to him and enveloped him in a tight hug. "Oh, Harry. . . . are you all right?"she asked worriedly, hugging him tighter.

Harry nodded. "I'm fine, mum."

She hugged Harry one more time before he was pulled into a hug by Sirius (from Harry's original time, before Black, Lupin, ect. were transported to the future), who was hugging him so hard he was turning blue.

"Don't you. . . . ever go out alone like that again,"Sirius whispered, burying his face in his godson's hair. "You scared me half to death."

Harry grinned. "Sorry I worried you."

"Sirius, you could be a good mother,"James joked and Sirius hit him over the head with a frying pan. So did Black.

"Ah, you're sensitive about that, aren't you?"James asked. Black and Sirius looked ready to hit him again, but Draco walked in the room this time.

"Why does someone always have to stop us from killing him?"Sirius and Black yelled.

Draco blinked, confused. "Did I miss something?"

"No,"Lily said. "James, Sirius and Black were just being their normal marauder-selves."

"Lily, it's a natural for us!"

"Why?"

"We're guys!"

"That's for sure,"Lily muttered.

"Hey!"

Draco laughed and went over to Harry who was looking down at Lillian. When he touched Harry's shoulder, Harry could have killed him.

"Don't. . . . do that!"Harry yelled, which only made Draco grin more.

"Sorry. Didn't know you were so sensitive,"Draco laughed, which made Sirius, Harry, and Black growl all the more. Draco backed away silently. "Guys?"

Harry passed Lillian to Lily (Lol) and Black, Sirius and Harry made a run for Draco, who ran out of the room, running for his life.

"I didn't mean it, Harry!"Draco yelled. "Spare me! Wait. . . . why are you two after me?"

"We're helping him!"Black and Sirius yelled.

"Helping him what?"

"Helping him murder. . . . or at least, kill you!"they both yelled in unison.

"Murder is the same as killing!"Draco yelled.

". . . .Damn."

Harry laughed at their antics and together they chased Draco to his and Draco's bedroom, landing on the bed, Sirius, Black and Harry tickling Draco to no end.

-

"Well, those four are certainly having fun,"Lily said, walking back into the kitchen after putting Lillian to sleep.

"Yeah, really,"James said. "I have never heard. . . . I've never heard Harry laugh before, really."

"Me neither,"Lily sighed. "It's nice to hear him laugh once in a while, he should do it more."

James nodded and looked around. "Where are Remus and Lupin?"he asked.

"They went home,"Lily answered. "It's almost the full moon, and they wanted to ask Severus for a potion. Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah,"James said. "Knowing Snape, probably plans to poison them."

"Oh, James, must you hate him that much?"Lily asked. "He's my brother, you know."

"I know, Lil,"James said. He shook his head. "I can't see why you're defensive of him. I don't understand why Harry's always defensive of Ron and Hermione when they are on the dark side."

"I don't either, James,"Lily said. "We'll just have to wait and see. . . ."

Suddenly, a knock came from the door and the two of them went to answer it.

-

**harrypotter,move over:** I have never read one where they are evil either, so I decided to make one. :grins: Twistedly good? Never heard anyone say that before. Thanks for reviewing!

**Silverone3:** Thank you. Here is the next chapter.

**S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e:** Thanks! Do you think it's original? I have NEVER seen a dark Ron and Hermione, maybe dark Ron, but not. . . . NEVER Hermione.

**steph:** Yes, it was. Thank you for reviewing!

**CountingSheep:** Yep, good twist, if I say so. That's what everyone keeps saying it is. Thanks for reviewing!

**Fairy:** Do you mean Imperius (basically it's a mind-controlling curse) or Veritiserum (the truth telling potion)? No they aren't on either if that's what you're asking.

**kamui5:** :Sweatdrops: Uh. . . . yes, I guess they should, with what they have done. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Oh wow did I ever leave you in a cliffhanger! Okay, something I wanna ask! Who wants the person who knocked on the door to be Voldemort or Wormtail? Let me know, and if you don't, it'll be someone. . . . good, I guess. :Sweatdrops: Maybe the Weasleys. VOTE!

Later days!


	3. Broken

**Everybody's Fool**

**Written by: **Draco Harry Malfoy Potter

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns Harry Potter!

**Authors Notes: **Hello everybody! I never expected THIS many reviews for the sequel so far. It's been a success! Thank you!

**To My Reviewers:**

**harrypotter,moveover: **It's been five years since Voldemort was defeated... and the year Voldemort was defeated, Lillian was born. Make any sense? It was 1997 in the year Lillian was born (the year Voldemort was defeated) and 5 years later she'd be five years old and if Draco and Harry and the rest (Ron, Hermione, everyone in their year) would be 17, they would be 22 years old. I don't know how old James, Lily, Black and Lupin are, so I didn't post their ages up. Make any sense? It does to me, but, hey, I made the fic!

**ravenclaw525:** Thanks... but what was what?

**Silverone3: **Thank you, and yes, DIE CLIFFIE! (Sweatdrops) I like fluff too.

**shazia)riavera:** Yes, I will explain why Ron and Hermione turn dark, but probably later on in the story. Thank you for your reviews! You reviewed the other one too! Thanks!

**D-daygirl:** Yeah, I guess it is! Here's an update!

**CountingSheep:** Here's more!

Note: The song is from Evanesence and Seether... if you recognize it. Half of the people I know don't.

-

**Chapter 3 - Broken**

-

_I wanted you to know_

_I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Away_

_I keep your photograph_

_I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel like_

_I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and seal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel like_

_I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

_Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel like_

_I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

-

After Harry, Black, and Sirius finished tickling Draco, Lillian still had not woken up, so Lily suggested that Harry and Draco go out for a while and they would look after Lillian. They had apparated to a place in Muggle London where there were "Zeller" stores and "Walmart" stores. (AN: I don't even think London has them, I've never been there!)

Since both of them didn't like fast food, they were at a restaurant called "Swiss Chalet" (AN: See above note). They had both ordered a chicken ceaser salad and Pepsi.

Draco was looking at Harry throughout the entire meal. In the note, it had said that Harry would die too. But, Lillian was rescued, and he was all right. Surely they still wouldn't go through with the plan, right?

Harry wasn't even looking at him. He was sipping his drink and looking out the window at something. . . . or someone.

Draco looked out the window, and his eyes widened. His godfather was coming into the restaurant. He hadn't seen him since Voldemort had died.

Draco just thought of something. Severus was Harry's uncle. . . . which meant he was James' brother-in-law. He grinned. He'd have to tease James about that.

When he walked into the store, it hadn't looked like he noticed the two of them at all. He frowned.

A waiter brought them their bill, so they put on their jackets, and that's when Severus noticed them. He walked over to them, sneering. "You look like your father every day, Harry."

"Nice to see you too,"Harry muttered.

He chuckled. "Something wrong?"

He glanced in Draco's direction. "No. Not unless a certain blonde idiot is making fun of my sensitivity!"

Draco pouted. "I said I was sorry, hun!"

Severus only sneered. "Come, I'll show you two something."

When they walked out, the store they were going to was right across from the restaurant, so they just walked to it.

Until. . . .

A car came out of nowhere and hit Harry, sending him flying into the air, screaming in pain. In the car, he saw the laughing faces of Ron and Hermione Weasley, before passing out in the middle of the road.

-

Lily was in tears after she heard the news about Harry. (AN: Severus had knocked on the door second chapter, since nobody voted)

_-Flashback-_

_When Lily opened the door, Severus stood there, a worried look on his face._

"_Severus, what is it?"she asked as James walked in the room._

"_Harry. . . ."_

_James' eyes widened and hardened. "What did you do!"_

"_I didn't do anything, Potter!"he exclaimed, fuming. "It was courtesy of Ron and Hermione Weasley."_

_Lily blinked. Harry's two best-friends, who she knew very well, ever since Harry's seventh year, would never likely betray him. _Maybe they are under Imperius. . . .?_ she thought._

"_He was in a car accident after Draco, him and I left the restaurant. I saw the two laughing in the car as they drove by. We don't know the conditions, but I'll call you and let you know what they are when we find out."_

_With that he walked out, leaving a fuming James Potter and an in tears Lily Potter._

-END FLASHBACK-

Severus had earlier came to the door, before it was on the news, she guessed he apparated, and said that he had been in a car crash, and seeing it happen on the TV wasn't any better either. Remus, Lupin, Black and Sirius had no idea what was going on, or knowing about Harry was in a car crash.

When the marauders walked into the living room and saw Lily in tears, they ran over to her and sat beside her.

"What happened, Lily?"Sirius asked. She only pointed to the TV scren.

"Local resident of London, Harry James Malfoy-Potter, has been in a car accident down town near the Swiss Chalet restaurant. His Uncle, Severus Snape, says the driver and companion were the couple Ron and Hermione Weasley. His conditions have yet to be confirmed. More about this after the commercials."

The marauders stood stiff. Lillian's crying could be heard in the sanctuary of her room, and so could baby Harry's. Lily walked up to comfort them both.

She picked up Harry first, and held him close, not wanting to ever let go. She started crying.

"My baby. . . ."

-

There was an eruption from the fireplace and Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Ginny walked out of it. Mrs Weasley had tears in her eyes.

"Hello,"James said, sighing. "I guess you heard the news. . . ."

Arthur nodded grimly. "It's all over the _Daily Prophet_."

"To think, my son. . . ."Mrs Weasley started. Mr Weasley put a hand on his wife's shoulder just as Lily came down the stairs.

She came down the stairs, carrying Harry (the young one) in her arms, and when she noticed the Weasleys, she blinked.

"Oh, hi,"she greeted.

Fred and George look confused. "Who's that you're holding, Mrs Potter?"they chorused.

Lily smiled. "It's Harry."

The Weasley's eyes widened and looked at the tiny bundle in her arms. Sure was Harry. Untidy black hair, emerald green eyes straing at the Weasley family, a tiny hand clutching his mother's.

Everyone had asked if they could hold him, and Mrs Weasley was the first. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and when she noticed there was no scar, her eyes widened, but smiled before handing him to Fred and George.

"Be careful with him, you two,"Mrs Weasley warned them.

They grinned innocently. "Mum, what could we possibly be going to do with our young Gryffindor?"they both chorused.

"If they are anything like James and Sirius, anything."

-

Draco and Severus waited in a waiting room in a muggle hospital for a nurse to tell them of Harry's conditions. Draco had tears streaming down his eyes and looked away from Severus, who was eyeing him worriedly, but he didn't want to cry in front of him.

After half an hour, a nurse finally came out in the waiting room, a tired, grim expression on her face.

"How's Harry?"Draco almost yelled.

The nurse paused for a moment, but when she looked at Draco, he looked ready to kill, so she answered quickly.

"He's in a coma."

-

_(ALTERNATE WORLD)_

_Harry opened his eyes. He looked around. He appeared to be in a cemetary._

_He walked around for awhile, until he came across a numerous amount of tombstones with names he recognized:_

**Lily Potter- Evans**

**James Potter**

**Sirius Black**

**Remus Black-Lupin**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Severus Snape**

**Albus Dumbledore**

_After he finished looking at the seven names, he broke down and cried._

_Only when a confused Ron and Hermione Weasley found him crying, they bent down and tried to calm him down._

_It was no use._

_Harry Potter. . . .finally broken. . . ._

_TBC. . ._

-

A/N: I hope you all liked that! CLIFFIE! I know, but it gets better! Only if you review though!


	4. Of Shock, Laughter, and Golden Trios

**Title: **Everybody's Fool

**Author:** Evanesence Bound

**Disclaimer -** I own Harry Potter. Did I mention my name was JK Rowling? No, I thought I did.

A/N: Okay, there are some things you should know. Since Harry's in an AU, there will be diff pairings:

**Our Universe Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Sirius/Remus, James/Lily

**Alternate Universe Pairings;** Harry/Severus, Lily/James, Neville/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, McGonagall/Dumbledore

See, are you confused? Well, I like Harry/Sev myself, so I put it as an AU Pairing. Here's the fourth chapter!

_Chapter 4 - Of Shock, Laughter, and Golden Trios_

_!Alternate Universe!_

_When Ron and Hermione tried to help Harry, he pushed them away and then cried all the harder._

_"Harry mate, snap out of it,"Ron said sadly. "Those seven people have been dead for years."_

_"…I suppose you're happy they are dead then!"Harry shouted._

_Both of them blinked before Ron spoke. "…You're not our Harry, are you? I know my best mate when I see him."_

_Harry laughed darkly. "No, shit, sherlock. I'm Harry Malfoy-Potter, husband of Draco Malfoy and mother to Lillian Potter-Malfoy."_

_Ron and Hermione could have fainted. "W-What?"_

_"You heard me, and where I come from, you two are dark and you just ran over me with a car."_

_Ron and Hermione gasped. "We'd never!"_

_"It's all ready been done,"he said darkly. "My Uncle's not happy about this either."_

_"The Dursleys? Harry, our Harry, lives with us at my house!"Ron exclaimed._

_"I'm not related to the Dursleys!"he shouted. "My Uncle is Professor Snape!"_

_Well, Ron looked positively horrified._

_"Doesn't that mean Lily isn't-"_

_"Oh, she's still my mum, who I love very much, Severus is her brother."_

_"Oh, Merlin,"Ron said. "Harry, mate, please…we won't betray you, we promise."_

_"I'm not from here though…Harry said. "The second I go you'll turn."_

_"Harry, listen to me,"Hermione started. "Wherever you are, whatever world we're in, we'll always be together. So when you go back to your world, please forgive us if we're good?_

_Harry nodded and they hugged before it was interrupted._

_"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, what are you three doing outside at this hour?"Professor McGonagall asked them, who were trying to figure out a good lie._

_"Uh…well…"Hermione started._

_"30 points from Gryffindor,"McGonagall said and walked away._

_Harry blinked. "She doesn't realise I graduated."_

_"What?"Ron and Hermione asked at the same time._

_"Yeah, I'm 21, and I'm married to the most beautiful person in the whole world,"Harry said dreamily, laughing at Ron's gagging noises._

_"If you're talking about Malfoy…"_

_"Of course, who else?"_

_Hermione looked thoughtful. "Harry, in this world, you're married to…a dead person. It's one that you saw here, and it's not Draco…it's another Slytherin…"_

_Harry looked at the names, and he could have fainted._

_"**I'M WITH SNAPE**!"Harry yelled._

_"Oy, I would not yell that mate, Snape still haunts Hogwarts."_

_"He wanted to make my life miserable, did he?"Harry asked._

_Ron laughed. "No, actually he came back to make sure we took care of you after his death."_

_"Yeah, you were the only person or thing he cared about,"Hermione stated, noticing Harry smile for the first time since they saw him._

_"Well, let's get back to Hogwarts and find out how exactly to get you back to your 'most beautiful husband',"Ron gagged. Hermione and Harry laughed as they made their way to Hogwarts._

_They never knew that ghosts of Albus Dumbledore, Lily Potter, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, saw the entire thing._

!OUR UNIVERSE!

Draco could have strangled the nurse who said that, and Severus had to keep him restrained. "Calm down, Draco. We - "

"**NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN!**"Draco yelled. "**HARRY IS MY HUSBAND AND I WON'T REST UNTIL HE IS WELL!**"

Draco's statement on that was true. He hardly ate at all after hearing the news, and only talked to baby Harry now. He always had dark circles around his eyes, and was anxiously awaiting Harry's return - if he did come back.

Everyone was worried about him, but he refused to be around anyone except baby Harry, so Lily suggested he took care of him for a little while, and Draco did more than just that. He played with him, slept with him, read to him, and ate with him…well, fed him, anyway. He would not let what happen to his Harry, happen to this one. This one would have his parents from his own time, his godfather and uncle from his own time - his friends from his own time - he glared at no one in particular, remembering Hermione and Ron's actions towards their 'best friend' - and he would live a happy life - with or without having to worry about the phrophesy.

"I promise you Harry,"Draco told the child, who was fast asleep, resting his head against Draco's chest. "I will give you the perfect life you never imagined. If I can promise you anything, I can promise you that. Good night, Harry Potter."

**D-daygirl- **Here you are and thanks for reviewing.

**ravenclaw525- **Sirius never dies in my stories, I cried too much on that chapter in the OotP, that I brought him magically back to life! (winks) Thanks for reviewing!

**Silverone3- **Here is chapter 4!

**A/N: FLUFF! ADORABLE! More next chapter. I hope the AU isn't confusing, if so, it'll be explained next chapter. REVIVEW PLEASE!**


	5. Two Years Later

**Everybody's Fool**

**by Kohaku**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Harry Potter. Never have, never will.

**Author Notes:** **SORRY!** I took so damn long to update. School, sickness, vacation, trips and death got caught in between updating my stories. Sorry! Here's chapter... five?

**Chapter Five**

**Two Years Later**

Harry Malfoy-Potter woke up two years later in a hospital bed and gown. He sat up, feeling incredulously dizzy, and lay back on the bed. Did he have a concussion or something? What happened?

"Oh, goodness!"a voice exclaimed from the door. "You've finally awoken, Mr Potter!"

"What…do you mean when you say 'finally'?"Harry asked in confusion.

"That concussion must have done something to your head, dear,"the nurse replied. "You've been in a coma for two years. Two people who I believe to be Ron and Hermione Weasley, had run over you with a car at a Swiss Chalet restaurant, just after you and your husband and Uncle exited."

Husband…his eyes widened. _Draco! Was he okay?_

"Where is he? My husband? Is he all right?"Harry asked.

"Well, he's been…withdrawn from the world, Harry,"the nurse said. "The accident affected him so greatly that he withdrew from everyone, refusing to speak or be in the presence of anyone. He loves you that much, Harry."

Harry sighed. "Is he ok physically?"

The nurse nodded.

"Good,"Harry sighed, and lay back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, then got up again. "What about my parents?"

"They have been nervous wrecks ever since your accient,"the nurse said. "Whenever someone brought you up by accident, things would explode in the house or they would break stuff purposely."

Harry was almost nervous to ask this. "And Sirius?"

"Oh, not in a good state at all, Harry,"the nurse said sadly. "You needed to return. I am so glad you did. I will inform them all right away."

Harry nodded and the nurse left Harry to cope with his feelings alone.

…………………………………………………

Draco Potter-Malfoy sat on the couch of his home, staring at the fireplace in a daze. Two years. Two years since the bastard and bitch ran over his husband, landing him in limbo, or a coma, somewhere between life and death. He was starting to lose hope. He only spent time with Lillian and baby Harry, and the court had brought up that since Draco was in such a bad mental state, he was not aloud to look after his daughter. Damn them! Curse them! If they knew who he was, they would be trembling in fear! The only good thing the court did was put Weasley and Granger in Azkaban for crimes against the Boy-Who-Lived-So-Many-Freaking-Times-and-the-Boy-Who-Has-So-Many-Damn-Hyphens-In-His-Name. They were being given the Dementors Kiss, something the whole Wizarding World thought they deserved.

His privacy was disturbed by someone in the fireplace. A nurse. Draco was almost too scared to ask. "H-How is he?"

The nurse sighed. "He just woke up."

Draco could have screamed in joy. "You're kidding!"

The nurse shook her head. "I went into his room this morning, and he was wide awake, staring at the ceiling."

Draco sighed, feeling of relief passing over him. Relief that Harry was alive.

"Can I see him? How is his mental and physical state?"Draco asked.

"Yes you can see him. He is ok mentally but he has a concussion in his head, and it left him a bit confused this morning when he woke up,"the nurse replied.

Draco nodded. "St Mungos?"

The nurse nodded and disappeared. "Good day."

Draco ran into the kitchen where the Marauders, Lily, Lillian, and now three-year-old Harry were sitting. They looked at him with almost pity, but when they saw the look on his face, told them something had happened.

"What happened?"Lily asked.

"Is daddy all right?"Lillian asked.

"Harry's awake,"Draco said, not even believing his own words. "A nurse just flooed here and told me. We can go see him. His mental state is fine and everything in his physical state is fine except for a concussion that left him a bit confused."

Everyone sighed and before one of them had a chance to talk, Draco ran into the room, grabbed floo powder, yelled "St Mungos!" and was gone.

…………………………………………………

Harry looked at the window, and saw something he would never expect. Hedwig! She was pecking at the window, wanting in. Harry chuckled and got up. He opened the window, letting her in, and he settled back down in bed. Hedwig landed on his shoulder, cooing at him.

"Hey, girl,"Harry greeted. "I haven't seen you in ages. Have you been to visit me?"

Hedwig hooted a yes. (Don't know if that's possible...but, oh well.)

Before Harry could talk again, he was enveloped in a tight hug. He looked to see who it was hugging him. Draco. He hugged him back, tighter than Draco was.

"Oh my god, I thought you would never wake up!"Draco yelled. "God, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Dray, Limbo's lonely,"Harry said, grinning.

"Ha!"Draco said, but hugged Harry tighter. "How come you were there so long?"

"Tests, to prove if I was still allowed to live...whatnot...junk, mostly,"Harry replied.

"Allowed to live? What?"Draco asked, confused.

"I'll explain later, people might think I'm insane,"Harry said.

"You might be, you just don't know it yet,"Draco smirked and the next thing he knew, he had a pillow in his face.

"I wouldn't say that again,"Harry warned, but was laughing all the same.

Today was the best day, one which would last a lifetime.

…………………………………………………

Sorry it's kind of short, but, that's all yer getting! Til next time!


	6. The Real Truth

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine.

**Everybody's Fool**

**Chapter Six**

**The Truth**

Harry and Draco were kissing in the hospital room, when a knock was heard at the door. They pulled away, though Harry was still leaning against Draco's chest.

"Who's there?" Harry asked.

"Me," a voice that sounded remarkably like Ron's said.

"Get out of here, Weasley," Draaco snarled. "Before I do something I've waited so long to do. Like, kick your ass."

Harry sighed. "What do you want, Ron?"

"Harry, we came to… explain why we did what we did," Hermione said softly from the other side of the door. "We won't hurt you, and if Ron does… well, I'm sure Malfoy will take care of him."

"You bet your ass," Draco growled.

Harry laughed. "Come in, then."

Ron and Hermione came in, and Harry was shocked by their appearance. Their robes were torn and they had bleeding cuts and bruises all over their bodies.

"What happened?" Harry asked worriedly, motioning for them to sit on the empty chairs in the Hospital Room.

"We came to explain why we did what we did," Hermione replied. "We were… under the influences of V-Voldemort. I swear, we wouldn't do such things to you, like run over you with a car. My heart was pounding so much when Voldemort took the spell off us and showed us what we did to you. I can't believe you've been in a coma for two years."

"So… you were under Imperius?" Harry asked, leaning in against Draco's chest, who still didn't trust them very well.

"Yes. Harry, we're really sorry, please, forgive us," Hermione pleaded. "We can't live with knowing you hate us."

Draco looked at Harry, wondering what his husband was going to do. Hermione was sobbing by that point, and was shocked when Harry enveloped her into a hug and let her cry into his shoulder. Draco looked at her, confused. There was so sign of an evil glint in her eyes. Either she was a really good actor, or she was telling the truth.

What surprised the blonde even more, was when Ron started crying and Harry enveloped the three in the hug. The Golden Trio was back in business.

There was a knock of the door. "Is everything okay in there?" a woman's voice asked worriedly.

Harry looked up. "Mum? Is that you?"

Lily ran into the hospital room and enveloped Harry in a hug. She started crying and when she stopped, looked around the room. Her eyes widened when she saw Ron and Hermione in the room.

"What are they doing here, Harry?" Lily asked, eyeing the two cautiously.

"I don't trust them either, Mrs Potter," Draco said. "But Harry does. Even though they explained what happened, the only way they can regain my trust is if they earn it."

Lily nodded. "Oh, and Draco?"

"Yes?"

"You're my son-in-law. Call me Lily or Mum now, no need for formalities," Lily scolded.

Draco blushed. "Sorry, old habits die hard."

Lily nodded and looked towards the door when they heard another knock. "Come in."

They all looked at the door, and who should come in but Lillian. "Daddy!" she exclaimed, hugging Harry.

"How's my little girl?" Harry asked, hugging her back.

"I missed you, daddy," she said.

"I missed you two, sweetheart," Harry said, kissing her forehead. "How old are you now, sweetie?"

"Seven," she replied, holding up seven fingers.

"Well then, I guess I have some making up to do for two lost birthdays, hmm?" Harry asked, and Lillian giggled happily.

"Oh, Harry, we have to go to court when you're able," Lily stated.

"Why?" Harry asked. Draco found that his feet looked very interesting at this point.

"While you were in a coma, Draco had become so mentally unstable," Lily started, and hearing Draco hold back a sob, Harry enveloped him in a hug. "They took Lillian out of his custody and said if he becomes anymore 'insane', and you wouldn?t wake up, they'd give Lillian to someone else."

"Please don't let them take me away, daddy," Lillian sobbed.

"C'mere girl? Harry said, taking both her and Draco into a hug. He looked at Lily, Ron and Hermione, his look saying that they wanted to be alone. They nodded and walked out.

"Lillian, I won't let them take you away," Harry said, lifting Lillian's head up, who's eyes were teary-eyed. "We'll fight. Now that I'm back, they can't that we're an unmentally stable family, because we're not," he gave Draco a hug when he choked back a sob. "We'll fight to regain custody of you, sweetie. We'll be a family again in no time, I promise."

Lillian smiled. "Thank you, daddy!"

Harry grinned. "Now, about those birthdays I missed, hmm?"

Lillian giggled happily.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I hope it was bit longer than the last chapter. Review please! Sorry I can't reply or otherwise say goodbye to twenty-five reviews!

**Next chapter:**_ Ministry of Magic_


End file.
